


Better Together

by AlliAnnLopes



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redemption is never an easy thing, especially if you're Thomas Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Bree Wesley does not belong to me. She belongs to the lovely breeisjustanawkwardturtle on Tumblr.

“Bree?”

Thomas Hunt was standing outside of Bree Wesley’s dorm room, roses in one hand and a guitar in the other.

Almost at once, the door opened.

“Professor…?” Bree’s roommate Amy Seville asked after she opened the door.

Thomas sighed and nodded. “Is Bree in there?”

Amy looked inside and faced the interior of the dorm room for a moment before turning back around. “She doesn’t want to talk to you, Professor.”

Of course she didn’t. Why wasn’t he surprised?

During the course of the previous semester, Thomas had entered a very low-key physical relationship with Bree that was a secret to everyone at Hollywood U. In a moment of weakness almost a week ago, he had told her that it wasn’t best to try to continue it. She didn’t react very well, avoiding his classes like the Black Plague ever since.

He didn’t feel well about it - quite frankly, he felt like shit - and he regretted that those words even came out of his mouth.

After a minute, when he realized that he was staring off into space for a moment, Amy shut the door.

Thomas let out a sad sigh, pulling the guitar out of its case and surveying the area to make sure they were not that many students in the area. Finals were over for most of them, so there really shouldn’t be that many left.

Once he gave himself the all-clear, Thomas sat down and softly started to play, keeping his voice just audible enough over the strings.

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before**  
**And I can't sweep you off of your feet**  
**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**  
**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

 **And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**  
**And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**  
**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**  
**Maybe just the touch of a hand**  
**Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day**  
**And I just wanna tell you I am**

 **So honey now**  
**Take me into your loving arms**  
**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
**Place your head on my beating heart**  
**I'm thinking out loud**  
**Maybe we found love right where we are**

Thomas closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure as he continued.

**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**  
**And the crowds don't remember my name**  
**When my hands don't play the strings the same way**  
**I know you will still love me the same**

**'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen**  
**And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory**  
**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**  
**Maybe it's all part of a plan**  
**Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**  
**Hoping that you'll understand**

**That, baby, now**  
Take me into your loving arms  
**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
**Place your head on my beating heart**  
**Thinking out loud**  
**Maybe we found love right where we are**

 **So, baby, now**  
**Take me into your loving arms**  
**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
**Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart**  
**I'm thinking out loud**  
**Maybe we found love right where we are**  
**Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**  
**And we found love right where we are**

The second Thomas opened his eyes after coming down from his (albeit minimal) performance high, he noticed someone standing at the door, but it wasn’t Amy this time.

Bree’s red hair was a frizzy mess from staying in her bedroom all day, and she was still in her clothes from the day before. Her eyes were puffy and filled with tears.

Neither of them spoke for a moment before Bree knelt down and kissed Thomas gently. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered they were from the last time.

She pulled away, and Thomas immediately spoke up.

“I was completely and irrevocably stupid to think that we could end this,” Thomas began. “I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind, and I regret ever telling you that we couldn’t… be together like this anymore.” He sighed. “I don’t want this - I don’t want **us** \- to stop.”

Bree nodded, brushing back her hair out of her face.

Thomas stood up. “Can you ever forgive me?”

After thinking about it for a moment, Bree came closer to him and gave him a smile, cupping his cheek. “You know… I think I will forgive you.” She kissed Thomas again softly. “But just this once.”

Giving Bree a small smile, Thomas wrapped his arms around her waist. “What do you say to me taking you back to my apartment?” His expression quickly grew seductive. “It **has** been a while…”

Bree blushed hotly. “I-I, um…”

Thomas spun them around, pinning Bree against the wall. “You were going to say…?”

Looking down at the floor for a moment, Bree gently played with her fingers and bit her lip.

 _You have to be gentle with her at first, you idiot!_ Thomas internally chastised himself.

Thomas pulled her up and hugged her. “Sorry…”

Bree shook her head. “N-No, it’s okay…”

Pulling away, Thomas tilted her chin up to look at him. “We don’t have to do… anything of that nature if you don’t want to, I promise.” He sighed quietly. “Just please come back to my apartment tonight. I can’t spend tonight alone.”

Nodding, Bree picked up the roses from the floor where they were perched upright. “Were these for me?”

Thomas nodded as he picked up his guitar.

Bree took Thomas’s hand when he offered it to her, walking down the hallway with him.

“I’ll never did what I did to you ever again.” Thomas told Bree. “You… You mean too much to me for me to ever do that to you a second time.”

“You promise?”

Thomas kissed her gently again, pulling her into his free arm before he broke the kiss. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this story is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
